


Ah, Fuck It

by Mossbeast



Category: Bleach
Genre: I don't know how to tag this, I just like putting the GrimmIchi server members in horny jail, Idiots in Love, M/M, Masturbation, NO ONE KNOWS, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sorry Not Sorry, Voyeurism, is it fighting or is it highly specific foreplay, is it mutual masturbation, probably inappropriate use of swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mossbeast/pseuds/Mossbeast
Summary: Grimmjow and Ichigo are horny bastards. They are also incredibly stupid and - have I mentioned? - very,veryhorny.You may want to read the other parts first (links in the notes).
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 16
Kudos: 85
Collections: Welcome to Horny Jail!!





	Ah, Fuck It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArisuAmiChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisuAmiChan/gifts).



> Come here Ami, get your fix 🖤✨
> 
> part one:[he licks those lips and off we go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204718)  
> part two: [He Don't Play Nice, He Makes Me Beg](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252397)  
> part three: [I Got The Whole Damn World In The Palm Of My Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270952)

Grimmjow takes absolute delight in being as filthy and suggestive as he can be around Kurosaki. 

"You wanna?", he calls across the bunker, lazily twirling Pantera through the air, " _grind_!"  
Ichigo is crouched at the other end of the dirt plain, panting harshly, blood matting his hair, plastering it against the near perfect curvature of his skull. Grimmjow longs to work his fingers in there, pull him close and make Kurosaki choke on his cock, but he's waiting for the little shit to break. The blush caressing Kurosaki's cheeks is the most beautiful thing he's seen in a while, only topped by the getting off session he witnessed last night. 

Grimmjow had left his jacket at Kurosaki's place earlier in the week when he'd dropped by to pick the shinigami up for a fight. Afterwards, he'd snuck into the rafters and waited, and Kurosaki had delivered. Sure, he'd frozen when he first entered his room and saw the jacket still on the bed, but after half a minute of hesitation he'd picked it up, buried his face in it and scented it. Grimmjow could have crooned in delight. And then Ichigo dug out the purple monstrosity of a toy, set it firmly against the floor and dropped down on it, _riding_ it with absolute abandon, biting Grimmjow's jacket and crying out the arrancar's name as he came, face flushed red, sweat dripping down his back and face, knees bruised from kneeling on the floor.

Grimmjow remembers the shaking thighs in great detail, longing to feel the shiver under his palms. He imagines grabbing Ichigo's ass, cradling it while he grinds into the tight heat and licks a trail up over pronounced collar bones and on to a long neck, maybe even sinking his teeth along the jugular veins and over the larynx. Puberty has done Kurosaki well, he's grown a little broader, muscles building up and buffing out, making him look less like a child and more like a man. Sometimes he catches himself thinking, with something akin to pride, that Kurosaki managed to become everything Aizen strived to be. Beautiful, powerful, oozing sex appeal - everything a person needs.  
_Everything Grimmjow needs._

Kurosaki is watching him, breaths sharp and rushed, the flavor of his arousal coating Grimmjow's tongue while he sits on his calves, body purposefully angled away from the cave entrance in a way he'd never if he didn't know one of the strongest predators in all the realms is standing right there, watching his back. He gives the shinigami glimpses only, mostly a clear view of his back (which he knows thanks to both Yoruichi and Nel is a piece of art), muscles bunching and shifting as he drags his hand over and over over his cock, whining and mewling and jerking his hips in time with the strokes of his hand, fucking into his fist with abandon. When he finishes, it's with a growl, head thrown back, calling Kurosaki's name. The one Kurosaki wants him to use. _Ichigo_.

There's a tiny sob, almost inaudible but Grimmjow's been waiting for it. He treasures these sounds, memorizes them, recalls them whenever he needs a little something during lonely nights. Kurosaki probably does the same, and Grimmjow extends the courtesy. He drops his guard and lets his voice echo around the cave. The deep rumbling growls are the worst for Ichigo, they lure out the most helpless sounds, those that make Grimmjow's animal instincts want to grab the shinigami and fuck him hard and fast until he's drenched in Grimmjow's scent and too tired to leave their cave. It's hard, keeping those instincts in check, but he manages. Because he's sworn to himself that he wouldn't be the one to break.

Teasing Kurosaki quickly becomes Grimmjow's favorite pastime, and since the Arrancar has no qualms about the shinigami's boundaries, Ichigo looks and feels close to combustion at least once a week. Grimmjow thinks he's rarely felt this alive.  
"Oi, Kurosaki. You good to go another round?" Dropping in on Kurosaki around his friends has got to be the best thing yet. The redhead gives his best impression of a strawberry - the freckles gracing the high cheekbones look a lot like the seeds sitting on the skin of the fruit - before silently jumping out of his chair and across the street to punch the Arrancar in the mediastinum. Only Grimmjow isn't there anymore, and Ichigo barely pulls back a punch that could have leveled the building Grimmjow had been leaning against.  
"Grimmjow", the redhead seethes, earning himself a snicker and a hot body pressed against his.  
"So rash", Grimmjow tuts. "Are you that eager for more?" He knows he's playing with fire, using his two inches to lean over Kurosaki's back, whispering into his ear. The thing is, Grimmjow _knows_ the shinigami is eager for more. Knows tonight he'll probably fuck himself stupid, tie a vibrator to his dick or something equally drastic while his hands are firmly tied to the headboard. It's not like the redhead can't break out, but Grimmjow supposes there's some thrill to the restriction. Hell, he's imagined Kurosaki with his hands tied on the floor, helpless and so eager to have his hole filled. He takes a breath, trying to focus on the present. It wouldn't do to pop a boner here, that's not the purpose of teasing the shinigami out of his damn mind until he breaks. 

He feels Kurosaki shudder, caged beneath his own body, and it's the single most delicious feeling in forever. The hunger inside him roars, claws its way up and Grimmjow suddenly is glad that the gigai Kisuke constructed severely dampens his reiatsu output. Otherwise it might be raining glass around them. And Kurosaki would _know_ and that's only half the fun.  
"I'll be ready", he whispers and then disappears in a flash. He knows humans don't normally move that fast but Kurosaki lends his body to... Kai? Kon? the weird fake soul and he sure as hell doesn't comply with human rules. Besides, it's in everyone's best interest if the people of Karakura avoid Grimmjow. He's only here for Kurosaki anyway.

Dropping the gigai on his futon and dashing into the bunker is a quick task, and it leaves Grimmjow with enough time to prepare his next assault on Kurosaki's sense of propriety. When the shinigami finally arrives, he's already in his hollow form, bleeding black reiatsu into the air and it feels like he's trying to choke Grimmjow with it. The single horn growing from his temple seems a little more elongated, a little pointer, a little meaner, but maybe that's just the murderous aura surrounding Kurosaki. Grimmjow can't tell that for sure, not that he cares much, because hollow form and Bankai mean he'll get the beating of a lifetime. He looks forward to it.  
"Here kitty kitty", the hollow inside Kurosaki's soul warbles. It's a common enough thing for Kurosaki too let Zangetsu bleed into his voice and mannerisms, but for the hollow to speak on his own is odd.  
"Couldn't get out of chaperone duty?", he asks, calmly. The hollow cackles, and judging by the furious blush staining Kurosaki's cheeks, they're talking privately.  
"Nah. Just wanted to see -"  
"That's enough Shiro", Kurosaki hisses through clenched teeth, willing the hollow down.  
"You did come for me", Grimmjow croons. If the shinigami pops an important vein, he figures there are enough skilled kido users around to heal him up again. "And you are horny today, oh my."

Ichigo can't believe it. Since when does Grimmjow _do_ this?! He knows the Arrancar has a very literal hard-on for him, has seen him bring pleasure to himself countless times with Ichigo's name dripping off his tongue, and he knows Grimmjow can make his first name sound like sin - so really, he's counting his blessings that Grimmjow never dropped the 'Kurosaki' around him. But the constant innuendo is grinding at him. Because he wants nothing more than to drop his swords and drag the man across the bunker close and into a filthy kiss but he doesn't know if hollows even _do_ that, much less if Aizen's engineered Arrancar would. Getting off is one thing but Ichigo knows he wants more than just sex and Shiro is - unsurprisingly - unhelpful when Ichigo asks. Says he can't tell Ichigo's human urges apart from the hollow ones and while Ichigo very much wants to call bullshit, he doesn't actually have any proof of it.

He sees the Arrancar's face split into a mad grin, pointy teeth on show and the bone mask cracking open, a dimple digging into his cheek, and it's the face of mischief that stares at him from above the little canyon.  
"You hear that Pantera?", he asks, caressing his sword and the hand movement _really_ shouldn't bring forth memories of Grimmjow's fist on his cock, but it does and it forces heat into Ichigo's cheeks. He misses the tiny flicker of a sideways glance Grimmjow throws his way, but the suggestive drop in his voice does it. "Shinigami-boy wants us to _grind_!"  
Blue reiatsu flashes across the dusty, packed dirt floor and Grimmjow turns into a white flash. Ichigo takes after him but his cock aches beneath his shihakusho, rubbing uncomfortably with every step and leap, effectively slowing him down. The words painfully aroused get an entire new meaning and he's so close to just give in and beg the Arrancar for a touch. But he doesn't want to admit how weak the prospect of a sexual encounter makes him. So he grits his teeth and follows Grimmjow around the room, hurling the chains protruding from Zangetsu's hilt after the white and blue figure, catching him around the wrist and yanking him in. Grimmjow's step falters and he falls, but Ichigo learns that that was entirely on purpose because a split second later he's on his back, panting heavily with Grimmjow crouching over him. Belated, he realizes that the chain he'd whipped around Grimmjow's wrist is now wrapped around his own, tying him down.

The weight of the armored pseudo-cat right on top of his dick is painful, but at the same time being chained and pinned by the piercing blue eyes really does it for him. A soft moan escapes him and Grimmjow freezes.

They stare at each other and for once the blush actually fades from Ichigo's face. The cards are on the table. 

"Kinky", Grimmjow finally cocks his head and a lazy grin curls around his lips. "Didn't take you for the type, Ku-ro-sa-ki." The way he drags out each syllable has something curl tight and hot in Ichigo's belly and he's so close to creaming his pants like a teenager browsing through an online underwear collection that he wants to cry. He's rarely been this humiliated in his life.

Grimmjow is gone in a flash. "It's been fun, _I-chi-go_."  
A garganta tears open and the Arrancar steps through it, flashing Ichigo a shiteating grin, leaving the shinigami uncomfortably aroused and confused.

**Author's Note:**

> ✨🖤🖤🖤 Thank You For Reading 🖤🖤🖤✨
> 
> *bonk* HORNY JAIL.
> 
> oh would you LOOK AT THAT WE HAVE BEEN GRACED WITH ANOTHER SEQUEL.  
> [Busting Out, in a Manner of Speaking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381610) by [sleepdeprivedtechie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepdeprivedtechie/pseuds/sleepdeprivedtechie)


End file.
